Monday Morning
by qrwDesertAngel
Summary: Umm... Shounen Ai, Sad... Songfic. Just R&R please?


Title: Monday Morning  
  
A/N: My first songfic ever, forgive me!! I'm continuously updating this one... making it better, you know? o_O;;  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai (1X2), songfic, Death(s), Heero OOC...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Or Heero or Duo for that matter. as much as I would like to. *whine*. Oh yeah, I don't own Prozzak or their song "Monday Morning" either. I just kinda borrowed it ^_^;;  
  
//...// song lyrics  
  
  
  
//What do you do when your best friend goes one day, somebody takes their life away//  
  
"Heero, watch out!" Duo screamed as he jumped in front of the bullet shot from an Oz soldier, to save his best friend and koi. It hit him in the chest.  
  
"Heero! Get Duo out of here! We'll take care of the infaltries!" Wufei called. Heero picked Duo up and hopped into his Gundam. "Common Wing.. don't fail me now..."  
  
[At the hospital]  
  
"We're sorry, Mr. Yuy," the doctor said. "He just lost too much blood." He trailed off.  
  
Heero started to cry. "Duo."  
  
//Don't wanna wake up Monday morning, And how're you supposed to deal with everything you gotta do, When you can barely believe it's true, Don't wanna wake up Monday morning//  
  
"Heero, Heero wake up." Quatre gently shook the sleeping pilot. "You have to get up."  
  
"Hn. Where's Duo?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Heero." Quatre's eyes teared up. "Duo's dead. We have to go to his funeral today."  
  
Heero started to cry. "Duo, why'd you leave me Duo?"  
  
It was a Monday morning.  
  
//And I don't think I can go to school today, without you.//  
  
"Mr. Yuy," Heero's teacher called out as Heero entered the classroom. "Where have you been the past two days and where is Maxwell?"  
  
Heero started to cry. "I was at a funeral Monday."  
  
//Without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, Monday morning//  
  
"Mr.Yuy?"  
  
"I was at Duo's funeral." Heero said louder this time, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear. Would you like to be excused for the day?"  
  
Heero nodded. Once out of the class, he started crying harder. It was Wednesday.  
  
//And missing you is something that I'd never thought I'd have to do, You were always there, I was there for you too, Don't wanna wake up Monday morning//  
  
Heero lay in bed while remembering all the times he and Duo had shared. Then he came to the day Duo was shot. 'He died saving me' He thought. Then he started to cry. "Why him? He was so beautiful... So full of life... Why couldn't it have been me?"  
  
//And of all the evil souls that do survive, how could this world take such a beautiful life, Don't wanna wake up Monday morning//  
  
On Friday Heero logged onto his laptop to get the information he needed. Once he had gotten it, he flew in Wing Zero to the base where Duo had been shot the next morning.  
  
"What are you doing here, boy!?" Said a voice behind him.  
  
"You.. You killed Duo." Heero said as he turned around to face the voice.  
  
//And I don't think that I can go to school today, without you//  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school, little boy?" the man sneered.  
  
"I have important business to finish." Heero said monotonously.  
  
//Without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, Monday morning//  
  
The man laughed. "Oh, and what might that be?"  
  
//Something's coming over me, I'll never be the same, And how can the same world that brought you here just come and take you away//  
  
"This." Heero pulled out his gun and shot the man. He started by blowing out his kneecaps with a sickening 'crack'. The man fell with a shocked look on his face, his eyes empty and confused at the same time. Heero's eyes contained an evil glint of sadness, hurt, and fear. He then shot the man three times through the heart. "One for Duo..... *bang* One for me.....*bang* and one for good luck... *bang*" He then started to cry. "I have avenged you Duo!" He screamed while looking down at the mass of bloody nothingness. It echoed throughout the empty base.  
  
//And if there is a way you can hear me when I pray, when I wake up//  
  
"Oh, Duo... Dear God, Why you? Why you..." He fell asleep Saturday night, falling into consistent nightmares about Duo, and his death. He woke up Sunday morning with a startling scream.  
  
//Monday morning, I don't think that I can go to school today, without you//  
  
"I'm coming for you Duo!" With that, he went into his dorm bathroom, with everything reminding him of Duo. He shot himself. He was found in a pool of blood with a tear in his eye and a picture of Duo next to his heart.  
  
//Without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, without you, without you.//  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all at the funeral. They buried Heero next to Duo. Heero's headstone read:  
  
In heart, in soul  
  
In mind, in body  
  
In life, in death  
  
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
  
will always be Together. Forever  
  
The funeral was held on a Monday morning.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
